


Multiple Loves

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, all of the love for all of the boys, my captain is polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: The Captain shows Halcyon something it's lost.Love.
Relationships: The Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Phineas Welles, The Captain/Sanjar Nandi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Sanjar Nandi

Romanticism was a lost art on Halcyon. If people were married, most of the time it was due to contract stipulations or using it as a way to contest for power. Data had to stop asking why this was the norm, so many people staring at her like a monster. Why would this stranger question what had always been? A contract was a contract, as long as you followed it, then everything would be alright in the end. ADA would watch as her Captain would sometimes pace about at night, pulling at her hair while muttering about the colony. ADA noticed a lot of this behavior came after new visits, the woman repressing most of this rage as a new day began.

“I just don’t understand...why does everyone just let their very souls be taken piece by piece?” It was the first time since Data had taken command of the ship, that the Unreliable was empty. It had been two months since Data had awoken in a colony she had never seen, and became its savior it had always needed. The crew was currently in Byzantium, taking use of Minister Clark’s home to relax and recuperate. Their captain had remained on her ship, orbiting above Terra 2 like a watchful guardian. The ship's captain sat on the floor of her cabin, a few empty bottles of alcohol neatly stacked to her right. ADA did not respond to her captain, figuring that it was not her place to.

“Void, this place...I hate it so much.” Data’s words sounded strained as if trying to hold something back. “I hate the suffering, I hate the indifference, I hate the demeaning way people speak about themselves.” Her words just spilled from her lips, the captain tugging at her hair.  _ “I hate the people I can’t help, I hate how I can’t save them.”  _ Law, it felt like her entire being was just going to break apart, all that pent up rage and anger just coiling away inside of her. 

She felt like it was going to swallow her whole and leave nothing of the Data Yar people had come to know.

_ Beep beep beep beep _

Grimm yawned as he sat up, wondering what had woken him from his nice tossball dream.

LANDING PAD ENGAGED

Oh! Someone was here! Grimm quickly rolled out of bed, nearly putting the upper half of his armor on backward as he hurried out the door. Damn, he forgot his eye-patch, oh well. Luckily he didn’t need to fret, the familiar silhouette of Captain Yar descending the elevator alone.

“Hiya Captain Yar!” He greeted, his greeting tapering off into a yawn. “What brings ya to Steller Bay so late today? Gonna take out a mantiqueen or somethin’?”

“Not this time.” Grimm nearly blinked at the quiet voice, the captain looking a little unstable as she walked towards him. Oh dear, someone had been drinking. “I do have a question, however.”

“Sure thing, what can tell you?” He asked, offering a supporting arm. To his surprise she took it, slowly leaning against the landing pad guard.

“Could you show me where Sanjar is?” Grimm nearly stopped short, giving her a look before shrugging.

“Course! He’s probably awake, so I reckon he’s in his office.” The guard smiled, beginning to escort the captain into town. He filled the silence with general chatter, passing a few Iconoclast guards with a cheerful wave. The light inside Sanjar’s office was indeed on, Grimm stepping back when the captain seemed to stir from her thoughts.

“Thank you Grimm...do get some sleep.” She murmured, giving Grimm’s shoulder a squeeze before opening the doors. The entry office was empty, Data just making her way to Sanjar’s private office. The clack of fingers against a keyboard was audible outside the closed doors, making Data smile. She raised a slightly shaky hand and knocked, leaning against the doorframe.   
  
“Celia, I will sleep for another time, these reports won’t fill themselves!” Sanjar’s cheerful voice rang out.

“It’s not Celia...may I come in?” Data hummed, a small smile crossing her face. She heard a squeak and some hurried footsteps before the doors parted. The man looked bewildered to see the Captain in his doorway, slicking back his hair with a smile.

“Captain! I wasn’t aware you were stopping by.” He smiled, taking in her appearance. “Oh, my...is everything alright?” Data shook her head, Sanjar stepping aside so she could enter the room. The captain took stock of the room, Sanjar closing the door behind her.

"Whatever is the matter?" Sanjar wasn't one for understanding how people's emotions worked. He preferred statistics over tears, reports over hugs and laughter. 

"Sanjar...can I ask you something?" The MSI leader watched as the Captain leaned against his desk, sliding down to sit onto the floor.

"Of course you can my dear." He took a seat in his chair, awkwardly moving to he could face the Captain. 

"Do people know what love is anymore?" Sanjar blinked, giving her a curious look. "I've been all over this damn colony, and it's just...so fucking soulsucking." Data balled her hands into fists, glaring at the ground. "I just...I don't understand why people just let themselves be told everything, even who to love. I might just be sensitive, but it breaks my heart. No one even expresses interest out of a one-night stand or waiting for a contract. What happened to just loving who you want?" 

"You would have to ask the Board." Sanjar said after a few moments. "Being distracted by love and families would only take from slaving people to the bone. The changes were so easy to implement when the colony was first being built, once those from the original colonists died off...it was just kept that way." Taking a bit of a risk, he leaned down and gently took one of the Captain's fists. The hand relaxed as he gently squeezed, Sanjar giving the Captain a smile. "I do think your way of thinking will help change that again."

"I sure hope so Sanjar." Data returned the squeeze, Sanjar eventually releasing her hand. "Sanjar? Could you tell me how you filled out the Bolt-52?"

"I suppose I could, why do you ask?"

"I just...want to hear you talk. Your voice is just so lovely to listen to, and I haven't been sleeping lately." She knew it was the alcohol talking, but admitting the fact, at least partly, that she admired Sanjar took a weight off her chest. Sanjar seemed to pause, before standing up and heading to a container in the far corner. After a quick rummage around, he padded over and set a blanket on Data's lap.

"The Bolt-52 is rather easy to fill out." Sanjar began, cracking his fingers as he began to work on his reports once again. Data listened to him for some time, not even realizing when she fell asleep mid-ramble. It took Sanjar two hours to notice himself, letting his sentence taper off as he looked at the sleeping Captain. He couldn't help but he taken by her the moment she breezed into Stellar Bay, seemingly without regard for the dangers beyond its walls. She had amused his hope's of a buyer, and had always been kind with her solutions. Dare he say it, Sanjar was smitten by the captain. To hear she enjoy his rambling, one of his most negatively commented aspects, well it made his heart rate increase a whole 34.7%. Removing his coat and neatly folding it, Sanjar gently but firmly pulled the Captain down so she was resting comfortably.

"Sleep well Data." He hummed, before sitting back in his seat and getting to work.

That warm feeling in his chest never faded, nor the smile on his face.


	2. Phineas Welles

ADA began to get messages every other day from Sanjar, able to hear the Captain giggle with a happy sigh. The AI did not understand why these messages, most often intangible voice messages that trailed off half the time, brought such joy to her Captain. She noticed that her Captain would fall asleep to them each night, other times calling Sanjar back and mostly listening to him drone on, save the occasional interruption. The AI watched as their relationship seemed to level out, able to get a good look when Sanjar was invited onto the Unreliable. The crew was out in the Groundbreaker, leaving Sanjar and her captain alone.

Instead of physical altercations she had seen Alex engage in, Sanjar and Data seemed to be different. Sanjar appeared to enjoy holding Data close to his body, the two sitting on the floor of her quarters. Some sort of serial was playing in the background, the two commenting on occasion in amusement or judgment. Data seemed fond of giving him little kisses to Sanjar’s cheek, the other giving a squeak or hum at the contact. It was very...chaste in ADA’s opinion, leaving her curious as to why it never went further. The two parted after ferrying him back to Stellar Bay, Felix whistling when they shared a small kiss. Sanjar turned bright red and hurried off, Data rolling her eyes and promising revenge as she closed up the ship.

ADA was directed toward Phineas Welles lab a few weeks later. Welles had confused her since the moment she met her captain. Data often had a look of adoration on her face whenever the scientist called upon her. The look of panic and fear on her captain’s face when Welles had been taken, ADA never wanted to see it again.

She chose not to tell anyone about how the captain had cried the night after saving Phineas. 

Welles was always busy these days, even more so than before. The Hope had been half emptied, the precious chemicals that her captain had stolen doing much to revive them. He pushed himself, merely explaining he owed it to those he failed in his past, the ones that still screamed in his dreams. His only solace seemed to be the visits from the Captain he had saved so long ago. He always brightened at seeing her stroll into his lab, carefully setting aside whatever was in his hands before greeting her with a tight hug.

Data had learned early on that Phineas  _ craved  _ physical attention. The first time she had taken his hand, Phineas had nearly jumped six feet into the air. After composing himself, Data lost her hand to his entire visit. Hugs had come next, the spindly doctor able to basically curl his entire body into her embrace. Sure, he would deny such a thing to anyone else, but whenever they were alone he would simply motion for her to draw close. Felix and Parvati had come across the two a few days into her visit, eyes widening at the sight.

The workbench stood abandoned, the couch pressed up against an expansive window currently in use. Phineas’ coat was on the floor, their captain’s armor lying nearby said coat, along with her belt full of ammunition and blades of all sizes. Phineas was lying on the couch, clad in his usual pants and black undershirt currently being slowly worked off. He seemed to hitch at every touch, exposed chest being showered with kisses from Data. Despite having shed the top half of her bulky armor, she was still rather imposing with her thin layer of muscle and the general height of 6’4”. She was crouched over Phineas, murmuring sweet assurances as he was able to slip his shirt off. The scientist blushed faintly, Data smiling as she drew him into a gentle, yet loving kiss. Phineas met the kiss, hands getting tangled in the amethyst hair that hung around her face. 

“Are they gone?” He whispered after they parted, letting out a faint pant as a thin string of salvia kept them connected.

“I believe Parvati dragged him out.” Data hummed, grinning away as she looked down at Phineas. She enjoyed the sight of him so flustered yet sated, leaning down to kiss him again. Hands traveled down the bony chest, something they were working on changing together. She took her time feeling the soft skin, Phineas shuddering at a lingering touch here or there. He was far too old for sex, not that he ever had the mind for it. It just took away from his work, and then there was no one to try such a thing after he was forced to leave. No, he was content with being touched, having been so alone for so long it had hurt.

He wanted that craving sated, and Data was only too happy to comply.

It was sometime later, Phineas resting on top of Data with a content hum. They were both shirtless now, just enjoying skin to skin contact as the universe moved on around them.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Data asked, hand pausing from where she had been running it through Phineas’ hair.

“My dear, I do not mind if you have more interests than just a dodgy old man.” Phineas chuckled, pressing a kiss to her clavicle. It had taken Data some time to confess her adoration of Sanjar, so worried that Phineas would feel betrayed or hurt. Phineas’ laughter had confused her, the scientist explaining that he had not been surprised.

_ “You've got a heart for more than just one person, I knew that the first moment you looked at me.”  _ After a few hours of assuring that  _ yes, you can love as many people as you want, no I don’t mind at all,  _ Data had finally been at ease.

“Good, because you’re not any less important.” She kissed the top of his head, hearing him give a small huff. Her laugh filled the room, making Phineas smile. 

Data was certainly the one light of his life, one that kept the screams away as they slept. 


	3. Felix Millstone

He had no shot.

Felix frowned at the ceiling of his bed, trying so much to ignore the soft laughter from the dining room. Data had invited Sanjar and Phineas to dinner, the three laughing about something that Sanjar had said. The tossball aficionado listened to how happy she sounded, and it made him scowl.

There was no way he could compete with that.

It wasn’t hard to see Felix had fallen head over heels the moment he saw Data for the first time. Sure, she had been cautious as she intervened on his behalf, giving him a smile before breezing off. At the time Felix didn’t realize how much his life was going to change, he was just focused on getting away from his life. The crew of strangers became his family, the feeling always making him giddy with joy. The captain was his biggest inspiration, always encouraging Felix and helping him bring about his own way of thinking to problems. The orphan had always thought himself too stupid for the likes of Data, but as time passed he became much more confident in his dealings with her.

Yet he couldn’t just ask her out for dinner.

Law he was so  _ jealous  _ of Sanjar and Phineas. How the void did they so effortlessly have the captain fawn over them?! It irritated him to no end, the younger man kicking at his bed in frustration. The bad mood remained even in the morning, Felix slipping out for a walk around Fallbrook. Hands in his pockets, Felix scowled and made his way out of the town. What use would he even be? He’s just a young idiot, he’s not some smart scientist or leader of a whole freaking planet. Felix kicked a rock into the river that ran around Fallbrook, the noise alerting some feral candids nearby. Felix unholstered his gun, figuring the fight would be a good way to work off steam. Most of the candids’ died with practiced shots, save for one that darted off. Felix chased it with a slight grin, failing to notice to the alpha that was right around the corner.

Three hours later found Felix limping back inside Fallbrook, snarling at anyone that tried to come close. He had patched himself just fine, his mounting anger growing when he realized that the Unreliable was gone. Luckily they had a permanent room, Felix locking the door behind him after getting some alcohol. For the next hour, he drank, wondering if he was just having a shitty day because of his jealousy. 

“Felix?”

It had been a long day.

_ A very long day. _

Data had dropped off Phineas and Sanjar after their date night, only to discover that Felix had not been aboard the entire day. One freak out and ill-advised skip-jump later found them back at Fallbrook, said captain storming off to go find her lost crew member. Catherine pointed her right back around, Data hurriedly unlocking the door and stepping inside her little domicile. The smell of blood and booze hit her in the face the moment she stepped inside. Felix was currently sitting against the bed, clumsily trying to rewrap a bandage that had come free at some point.

“Oh, my Law Felix what happened?!” Data went to his side instantly, only to have Felix shake his head.

“Go away.” The words, while slurred, were sharp and angry, making the captain pause in place.

“Why?” She had no idea where the hostility was coming from, pulling some Adreno from her medical pouch. “Will you at least take this?”   
  
“Why? Is it just pity?” He scowled, blinking away some black spots that seemed to be all over the room. Shit.

“Felix, I didn’t know you had gone out.” Data took a step closer, offering the pain-killer. Felix stared at the needle, wondering  _ why the void the room was spinning.  _ “You know I would never ever leave you behind.”

“You did…” He muttered though the words were less angry. Data took it as a sign to kneel down, starting to tend to his various wounds. Felix said nothing for some time, occasionally wincing at a prod here or a stitch there. He watched as Data threw away any trash and returned to his side, those gentle hands resting on his leg.

Fuck it.

“Felix, I-” Chapped lips still dotted with dried blood all but smashed against hers, eyes widening as she was yanked against Felix. The kiss was inexperienced and almost sloppy, Felix tangling his good hand in her hair. Void, even if this meant getting kicked off the Unreliable, he had to try at least once. He wanted her to feel how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, how much she meant to him. He only stopped when Data pulled away, the two slightly panting as they looked at each other.

“Law I have it hard for you.” Felix’s words were rushed and almost frantic. “Cap you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you and touch you and  _ just be with you. _ ” Data just gave him a slightly bewildered look, before taking Felix’s face into her hands.

“Felix, I…” She took a breath. “I want you to get some sleep. I want to hear this from you sober when you can stand up straight and tell me.” Her heart nearly broke when he looked down, clearly not expecting her answer. “Come on...the bed is right behind you.” She moved to help, only to be shoved away. Felix just climbed into bed and face away from her, closing his eyes.

Thankfully sleep claimed him easily.

Law Felix felt like shit when he finally woke. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry, and every wound pounded with each beat of his heart. He really needed to stop rushing into battle without looking, it only made everything hurt even worse. He let out a soft hum at the cooling pad being laid over his bruised side, relaxing slightly before stiffening.

_ Wait, who the fuck was with him?! _

Desperately trying to remember the previous night, the scent of lavender and coffee stopped him. When the fuck did Data show up? Law, what the fuck did he say to her?

“Felix, I know you’re awake.” Law she sounded tired. “Come on, you need to sit up.”

“Hey, boss…” Felix decided playing coy would probably be best, wincing as he was helped up against the pillows. Tarnished armor sat in the corner, his weapons resting on top of the workbench mid-repair. Data looked exhausted, clearly having stayed awake to watch over him, a hint of something else Felix couldn’t place behind the exhaustion. 

“I hope you are aware that you’ll be confined to cabins for at least a week.” The captain frowned, glad to see that most of the bandages just needed a simple change.

“Yea I figured.” He joked, lapsing into silence as Data rebandaged him. The silence was almost deafening in the small space, the captain soon sitting back and staring right at him.

“Felix, I have a question.” The question hung between them, Felix slowly looking right into Data’s eyes. “You kissed me last night, said that you wanted me. Now that you’re sober...is this true?” Felix felt the blood drain from his face, wondering  _ when in the void that happened and why doesn’t he remember?!  _ The tension in the room grew the longer Felix was silent, Data sighing right before Felix opened his mouth to answer.

“Yes.” They both looked at each other, Felix taking a breath to try and make his headache go away. “I got so jealous about Phineas and Sanjar, at how fucking easy they just seemed to just slot into your life. Ever since you greeted me I’ve had it hard boss, and I really want to make you happy.” The weight that had been settled on his chest for so long just lifted, but the freedom quickly faded as he awaited the agonizing answer he needed to hear.

“Felix...why didn’t you just say anything?” Data sounded exasperated, one hand resting on Felix’s knee. He glanced over hesitantly, unable to decipher the look on her face.

“What, just go ‘oh hey man I see you have all these dudes fawning over you, mind if I just jump in?’”

“I suppose not like that, but yes.” The smile that twitched at her scarred lips made Felix nearly doubletake. 

“Seriously? Aren’t you just into older guys?” A blush spread across the captain’s face, green eyes glancing down.

“I...I confess I’ve been nervous.”  _ Oh Law, this is the Data they hardly see, shit. _

“Why’s that?” Despite the pain, Felix scooted over and got as close as he could to Data. “Your ex right?”

“...yes. When I’m around you, I can’t help but feel like I’ll be betrayed again, be tossed aside and used up like a cheap drug. I don’t feel that fear with the other two, but…”

“Aw boss, I would never do that!” Felix didn’t know too much, besides hearing how she had been placed on the Hope against her will. He placed his hand on top of hers, giving it a squeeze as they made eye contact again. “I don’t think I could ever hurt someone like that, it’s cruel and wrong.”

“Thank you, Felix…” Data gave a small smile, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. “I didn’t mean to leave without you, I am so sorry.”

“I know you didn’t, I just must have been all sore and snappy.” Felix shrugged, glad to be comforted all the same.

“Good. You’re part of my crew, my family, and I wouldn’t ever abandon you.” The two squeezed hands, sharing a smile before Felix let out a laugh.

“Law I’ve been so scared to ask ya know?” He grinned, watching as Data stood and offered her arm.

“Come on, let's get you home and we can talk more.”

“I like the sound of that.” Felix grinned, leaning against her on the short journey to the Unreliable. 

If it just took him getting drunk as shit, maybe he should have done this so much sooner.


End file.
